1. Field
The present invention relates to a liquid dispensing gun and, more particularly, to a dispensing gun for use primarily with a source of pressurized liquid and connected to said source through a supply hose.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Spraying devices known in the art are commonly used for dispensing liquid chemicals for residential gardening and lawn care. Typical sprayers for such applications include a body with a pivotable handle, wherein the user presses the handle against the body to initiate spraying action, the handle being operatively connected to a valve within the body. Either the valve and/or the handle is typically spring loaded, so that the fluid flow is interrupted upon releasing the handle.
Conventional sprayers do not provide for a high degree of accuracy when aiming the direction of the spray, since the body tends to pivot in one direction as the handle is pivoted in the other. Unless the user is extremely careful to hold the body steady while depressing the lever, the liquid will not be sprayed precisely as originally aimed. In the majority of instances, this is not a serious problem. However, when certain chemicals are used, it becomes critical to hit only the desired target area in order to avoid any detrimental effects to the surrounding area.
Prior art sprayers typically include a flexible hose permanently attached to a fluid inlet portion thereof. It has been found that such hoses frequently become coiled and/or kinked, thereby necessitating the rotation of the sprayer or the liquid container in order to remove undesirable kinks. This situation is especially troublesome during colder weather, when rubber hoses tend to stiffen, becoming much more difficult to uncoil. Such coils effectively reduce the length of the hose, while kinks prevent any fluid flow through the hose; accordingly, both coils and kinks are highly undesirable.
Conventional sprayers typically do not include any type of safety means for preventing unintended spraying or use by children. Sprayers of this type typically include a locking device to hold them in the "spray" or "on" position, but no corresponding device to lock them in the "off" position.